morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Musume Wiki
Welcome to Morning Musume Wiki. This Wikia was created to give you information about Morning Musume. Especially about the Colorful Era. Info *'Origin:' Tokyo, Honshū, Japan *'Genre:' Japanese pop *'Years active:' 1997-present *'Label:' Zetima 'Morning Musume '(モーニング娘。; Morning Girls.), sometimes referred to as Momusu (モー娘。) or Momusume (often in tabloids, news, モー娘。), is the lead group of Hello! Project. The group formed in 1997 on a talent show called ASAYAN. It quickly became, and still is, one of Japan's top all girl groups with a number of hit records and albums. They have sold over 18,474,047 copies in Japan alone. They were masterminded by Yamazaki Naoki and managed by their producer Tsunku who is responsible for the composition of the majority of their songs and lyrics, production of their CD-sleeve covers, designing of their costumes and make-up and their live shows. Currently, they are one of the most successful Japanese pop idol girl groups, holding the second highest overall single sales (of a female group) on the Oricon charts as of February 2012, with the Oricon record of most top ten singles with an amount of 53, and they have sold over 18 million copies in Japan alone. Musume (娘), in this context, means girl. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. 2008 was the only year so far in which no line-up changes occurred and that line-up has been the longest unchanging lineup so far going over 2 years with no graduations or new members until Kusumi Koharu graduated in December 2009. In recent years, the group has been making a concerted attempt to break into new markets in Asia, Europe and the US, performing at EXPOs worldwide. Morning Musume's highest selling single is LOVE Machine with 1,760,000 copies sold. Morning Musume's lowest selling single is Pyocopyoco Ultra with 34,050 copies sold. *Morning Musume Members *Morning Musume History *Morning Musume Discography & Filmography *Morning Musume Concerts & Auditions Members Latest Single/Album ; Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 Trivia *Morning Musume recieved eight new members in 2011 (both 9th Gen and 10th Gen of 4 each), ages 11-16 years old, while everyone else in Morning Musume was in their 20's (besides Mitsui Aika). *Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members to have been born after the group's formation in 1997. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 (one month from being 12) and auditioning at age 11. (She beat Kago Ai's record which was set at the age of 12.) *Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa were the longest serving Leader and Sub-Leader for 4 years. *Fukumura Mizuki is the youngest member to become Sub-Leader at 16. *Iida Kaori is the youngest member to become Leader of Morning Musume at the age of 19. *From a total of 33 members that have been or are currently in Morning Musume, 7 have a surname starting with "I"(Ishiguro, Ichii, Iida, Ishikawa, Ikuta, Ishida, Iikubo). *Six generations in a row have a former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: the 8th Generation has LinLin, the 9th Generation has Fukumura Mizuki, 10th Generation has Kudo Haruka, the 11th Generation has Oda Sakura, the 12th Generation has Makino Maria and Haga Akane and the 13th Generation has Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina *The year 1999 has the most member births out of any year with 6 members being both that year, in order it is: Ogata Haruna (February 15th), Oda Sakura (March 12th), Sato Masaki (May 7th), Nonaka Miki (October 7th), Kudo Haruka (October 27th), and Kaga Kaede (November 30th). Coincidently they all are blood type A. *Out of all 53 singles, Morning Musume has only 18 with a full Japanese title. *9th Generation member Suzuki Kanon is the only current member who has yet to participate in a unit since joining Hello! Project. *1st Generation Fukuda Asuka is the only former member who has never participated in any type of unit or subgroup during her time in Hello! Project. * Goto Maki and Fukuda Asuka are the only members to get solo lines in every single from their debut till their graduation. *Takahashi Ai had the lead vocals in singles the most often while she was a member. *Seventeen former Morning Musume members have gotten married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuko, Kago Ai, Yasuda Kei, Takahashi Ai, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Abe Natsumi, Junjun, Linlin, Niigaki Risa and Ishikawa Rika. * Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * Takahashi Ai was the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (1st generation member Nakazawa Yuko was 24 when the group was formed) and her last single in the group was released in her birthday. * Niigaki Risa was the first member who postponed her graduation. * Two out of the four Hello! Project members that have left due to a illness were from Morning Musume. (Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika). * From 2009 till 2011, every last Morning Musume single of the year was the last single for a graduating member (Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!). * 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 MY ME in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * All the 12th Generation Members wear glasses/contact lenses. * Mitsui Aika was the only 8th gen member for 4 months and was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi are the only members to be born in the same year when the group was formed and are both older then Morning Musume. * Morning Musume's current leader, Michishige Sayumi, is the first leader to not previously be a sub-leader since the creation of the sub-leader position. She is also the longest serving member, being in the group for over 11 years. * The 11th and 13th generations are the only generations to be entirely composed of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. * The 7th, 12th, and 13th generations are the only generations to hold more than one audition. * The 12th generation is currently the only generation in the group to have debuted in a triple A-side single, and also the only generation where their debut single didn't have a B-side. * 2002, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2013, 2015 and 2018 are the only years where no new members were added. Birthday calendar Total Sales Count Notes: *2004 - Morning Musume Early Single Box - unknown sales *2006 - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! - unknown sales External Links *Official Website *Up-Front Works: complete discography *projecthello.com: Morning Musume lyrics *Official Morning Musume Channel Category:Browse